


Let's Celebrate

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, ftm Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob and Roth both receive promotions and they celebrate





	Let's Celebrate

As Jacob placed the car in park, he let out a satisfied sigh at the events that had just taken place at work. The manager of the nightclub that he bartended just informed him that he was getting a raise for helping him book a band the weekend before. It really wasn’t that difficult, at least Jacob thought so. The first band that Frank had booked for that weekend was a no show and the club was left in a bind. Luckily, Jacob had some connections and was able to convince one of his friends who were in a band to fill in at the last minute. Of course, Frank was very grateful but he wasn’t expecting a raise. Mostly because he was convinced that most of the time the old manager hated him. At least, that’s always how he came across to Jacob until now. But he could think of that later, he thought. Right now, all he wanted was to have a few beers and relax after a long night. After locking the car, he got out and walked over towards the entrance of the building.

Jacob was surprised to see Maxwell’s car parked outside their shared apartment when he came home. He had remembered the man telling him yesterday about a meeting today with the manager of a venue about one of his upcoming productions and he hadn’t expected him to be home so early. A wave of worry ran through his mind as he thought of the possibilities of something going wrong with the meeting. As brilliant as a playwright and director that his lover was, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that he was a little... _eccentric_ to say the least. But he figured that you had to be to be involved in theater as much as he was. Oh how he prayed that nothing went wrong. Maxwell had a temper at the best of times and if anyone insulted one of his productions...He shuddered at the thought of what happened the last time he had gotten a bad review. He honestly didn’t care about the fellow that was left hanging from the rafters of the stage by his neck, but Maxwell was left in a horrible mood for weeks. And the man’s mood swings were a challenge of survival in of itself.

Cautiously, he walked up the stairs of the entranceway before finally coming to the door of their apartment. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside and looked for any sign of the man. Sometimes his secretary Lewis would pick him up at the apartment and take him to lunch where they would discuss business but it was still early for that.

“Max?” Jacob called as he looked around and listened for a sign of anyone else in the apartment. He heard nothing and figured that Lewis must’ve come and picked him up for whatever reason. After taking a moment to yawn, he threw his coat on the rack and kicked his shoes off before heading towards the couch to get some sleep.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He could have sworn that he heard something move. Holding his breath, he looked around the apartment again and listened carefully for a sign that anyone was home.

“Max, are you home?”

Still no answer.

Deciding that it was just the lack of sleep, he shrugged of any worries he had as paranoia and continued towards the living room couch. Working the night shift took its toll, no matter how much he did it. Just as he was about to sit down he heard another noise, this time it sounded closer.

_“oof!”_

Before he could turn his head to look around again, a hard force crashed into his body and he was knocked his down on the couch. He quickly felt a weight sit itself over his pelvis while his hands suddenly found themselves pinned on either side of his head. It didn’t take long for Jacob to figure out who it was. The devious grin along with the violent sense of humor that had him currently pinned to the couch was a dead giveaway.

“Hello darling.” A gravelly voice chuckled as Jacob stared up into the man’s dangerous green eyes; eyes that he loved so much.

Jacob rolled his eyes but quickly smiled up at the man straddling his hips, knowing at least that the man was in a good mood to pull something like this. As unpredictable as the man was, whether he was in a good mood or not, there was a certain thrill to being kept on his toes. It made their relationship all the more exciting.

“Always the theatric...” Jacob sighed before wiggling his hands free and pulling Roth down for a kiss.

Roth hummed into the kiss and ran his fingers through Jacob’s hair, causing the man to hum contently.

“But of course, my dear.” The thespian whispered in between kisses as his hands moved from Jacob’s hair to roam over his shoulders and chest.

Apparently Roth was frisky a well as being in a good mood. And despite his former feelings of fatigue, he would gladly go along. Pulling away from the kiss, Jacob took a moment to eye his lover and rest his hands on the man’s waist, occasionally running them down to caress his thighs.

“I take it your meeting went well?” he asked as he gave Maxwell a genuine smile.

Roth just smiled before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to Jacob’s mouth.

“Very much so, my proposal was only for a weekend showing. He wants us to perform for a month and reserve a slot for us for the next production.”

Jacob’s eyes widened when he heard that. No wonder the man was in a good mood. Nothing seemed to raise his spirits more than receiving praise on one of his projects. Well, maybe a good shag but from the looks of things, it looked like he was going to get that today as well.

“That’s wonderful. See, I did tell you that you had nothing to worry about.” Jacob whispered as he continued stroking the fabric of Max’s trousers. The man’s weight on his right now as well as the intimacy of their current position, he could feel the familiar feeling of fluttering in his abdomen.

“That you did, my dear. That you did. So, how did your night go? Your eyes are brighter than usual, and it can’t all be from me.” The man teased as he reached his hand to stroke Jacob’s cheek. He hummed contently as he nuzzled his face into the man’s palm, enjoying the feeling of his gloved hand on his face before finally looking up at him with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

“Frank gave me a raise for bailing him out of that mess last weekend. Guess the grumpy old codger is good for something.” He whispered before turning his face to press a kiss to Maxwell’s hand. It seems that both of them experienced pleasant happenings at work, which was a relief considering an unexpected car accident last month caused some unexpected bills to arise.

Max’s grin widened and he quickly leaned down and captured Jacob’s mouth in a hungrier, passionate kiss.

“Well done, my darling. I’d say this is a cause for a celebration. Wouldn’t you agree?” Maxwell whispered before nipping at the younger man’s bottom lip. He really was feeling frisky, Jacob thought as he smirked into the man’s mouth.

The look in the theatric’s eyes were dangerous and mischievous, more so than usual. Jacob knew exactly what the mean wanted and despite him being a little tired from his shift last night, he was in a good mood and would love nothing more than to _celebrate_ with his favorite person in the world.

“Well...I suppose since you were gracious enough to create the setting.” Jacob teased as he reached over and brushed his hand lightly over the man’s crotch. The action caused a low growl to erupt in the older man’s chest, just the response he wanted.

“All in a day’s work, my dear...” Roth whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from Jacob’s face before capturing his lips again.

This time, it was Jacob’s hands that were entangled in Roth’s hair. He pulled lightly on a few of the strands and chuckled when Roth nipped at his lips again. It was moments like this that he loved the most, no worries, no stress, just the two of them. When Max pulled away, Jacob let out a dissatisfied whine only to have the older man’s finger pressed against his lips in a gesture of silence.

“ _Patience_ darling...”

As Jacob looked up at Maxwell curiously, he soon got his answer. Within seconds, the man on top of his was unbuttoning his black dress shirt at a tantalizingly slow pace. Once Max had gotten it open, he didn’t waste any time roaming his hands all over Jacob’s chest. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at Jacob with a mix of tenderness and worry.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you.” He whispered tenderly before leaning forward to press a kiss to the man’s forehead.

Jacob rolled his eyes before pulling the man down to kiss him properly, even throwing in a “you missed” to emphasize the point.

“Max, you ask me this every time. I told you I’m fine. It’s been almost a year now.”

Maxwell only smiled at him before pressing a few more kisses all over his face until finally kissing his lips again; his hands returning to roaming themselves all over the younger man’s chest and abdomen.

Jacob eagerly returned the kiss, even attempting to slip his tongue into Roth’s mouth only to have Roth slip his in his own tongue and ravish Jacob’s mouth instead. However, Jacob didn’t mind. He did love it when Roth ravished him. That being said, despite the man’s previous order he was getting very impatient and soon enough, his hands reached up to unbutton the buttons of the man’s waist coat and loosen his tie. When he finally got the man’s shirt open, a devilish grin swept its way onto Jacob’s cheeks. The man was very well built for his age, and he was sure that the Thespian knew it.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Jacob adjusted Max so that he was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms securely around the man’s torso. The older man raised his eyebrows but the smile never left his face, as much as Jacob knew he liked being in charge, taking the initiative wasn’t out of the question. Jacob gave the older man one more teasing kiss on the lips before he moved his mouth to press a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Within seconds, Roth was humming contently and had his hands in Jacob’s hair again.

_“Darling...”_

Jacob only chuckled against the man’s pale skin before sucking and nipping harshly on the tender flesh. He felt Max stiffen in his arms a little before a growl began to erupt from the older man’s chest again. He knew that teasing the man would lead to consequences, and that’s exactly what he wanted.

And oh did he get his wish.

Within seconds, Maxwell was off of Jacob’s lap and the younger man was pinned back on the couch again staring up into those intense green eyes. However, this time those eyes were filled with a dangerous mix of lust and annoyance; a deadly combination when put in the context of Maxwell Roth.

“Jacob my dear, you know very well not to tease me. Oh whatever shall I do with you...I think returning the favor would be appropriate...?”

Roth’s tone was sweet and dangerous; it was a tone of voice that never failed to send pleasant shivers down the younger man’s spine. Before Jacob could come up with a witty response, Roth was hastily undoing his pants. The action only made Jacob smile even more.

“And you were telling be about being patient?” Jacob teased knowing that if he wasn’t careful he could get a little more than what he bargained for. However, his show of cockiness only seemed to amuse the thespian.

“I assure you, my dear, I am very patient. And you will learn that soon enough.”

Before Jacob could ask what he meant, Roth had pulled his pants and briefs off leaving his lower body completely exposed to the hungry theatric. He saw Max lick his lips before turning his gaze to Jacob again, an eager and amused look in his eyes that made Jacob almost nervous.

“We are going to play a little game, my dear. The only rules are: don’t come until I say so.”

_Uh oh_

_He was in for it now._

Jacob opened his mouth to tell Roth something along the lines of “just because I’m not an old man doesn’t mean I have the restraint of a child” but his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Max’s long fingers trailing gently from his entrance all the way up to his clit. His touch was so gentle; it shouldn’t have riled the bartender up as much as it should have. But it did, and oh was he ready for more.

“Look at you, already so ready for me. What a naughty boy you are...”

Suddenly, Roth hopped off the couch and Jacob wondered for a second if he had done something wrong, but the older man only wrapped his arms around the man’s knees and pulled his pelvis up to rest against the armrest of the couch while his legs spilled over the edge. Roth then pushed his legs apart and got between them, his gaze focused on Jacob’s dripping core.

“Ah now isn’t this a pleasant sight. I should take a picture of this and hang it up inside my office.”

“Well, what can I say-!”

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Max’s arms wrap around his legs which was followed promptly by the feeling of his mustache tickling his lower lips while his tongue lapped up the wetness from his entrance. Jacob gripped the fabric of the couch as Roth’s mouth slowly got more vigorous and soon enough, he was begging and pleading for release.

“M-Max! Please! J-Just get on with it!”

Roth only chuckled as he began sucking hungrily on Jacob’s clit while he slipped two fingers inside his dripping entrance and began pumping them furiously.

Jacob was sure that his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the couch. In an attempt to keep himself from coming undone, he took some deep breaths and tried to think of other things. But it was impossible to think of anything when Roth was toying with him like this. When the man’s fingers reaching a particularly sensitive spot inside him, Jacob’s hands left the couch and shot down to tightly grip Maxwell’s hair. The action caused the older man to groan against him, a sound that almost drove Jacob over the edge. He was so close, so unbearably close and the bastard knew it.

Suddenly without warning, Maxwell pulled away and stood up before readjusting himself. The younger man looked at him with a confused and pleading look on his face before he watched Roth’s hands move to unbuckle his belt. Jacob watched carefully as the man stripped off the rest of his clothes, a pleasant smile never leaving his face. Roth seemed to take notice of this and flashed Jacob a devious, yet affectionate smile before gripping the man’s chin with his hand.

“As much as I would love to utilize the talents of that pretty little mouth of yours, you’ve had a long night. So whaddya say that we finish things up?”

Jacob nodded quickly and pushed himself off of the armrest to put his entire body back on the couch before gesturing a playful “come here” motion to Roth with his finger. The older man raised an eyebrow at him before smirking again and quickly climbing on top of the assassin. Jacob smirked back at him before pulling him down for an intense kiss. This time, he didn’t hesitate to try and shove his tongue into the other man’s mouth. As much as he expected Roth to fight with him, the older man’s tongue simply danced with his gracefully as his hands gently ran through Jacob’s hair.

“I quite liked the way we were.” Roth chuckled against his mouth before pulling away to press some slow kisses to Jacob’s cheek and jaw line.

Jacob responded by tangling his own fingers into Maxwell’s hair and humming contently at the attention that he was getting.

“Easier to hold on to you this way.” He replied simply before moving his hips slightly to grind against Max’s.

Another quiet chuckle escaped the older man’s chest before he pulled away and stared down at Jacob. His bright green eyes locked onto Jacob’s hazel ones as his hand affectionately caressed his young lover’s cheek. The man’s gaze was gentle and loving, two words that were near sacrilegious when used to describe Roth. But for Jacob, it was a sight that he would never get sick of, mostly because he knew it was reserved for him and him alone.

Without breaking eye contact, Jacob felt Roth move and place himself at his entrance. The younger man moved his hips again as a sign of encouragement. With a quiet groan escaping both of their lips, Roth pushed himself inside his lover and began a quick and rough pace. Max never started things off gently, a trait that Jacob found himself grateful for on many occasions.

Jacob moved his hips in time to meet Roth’s and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist to try and get a deeper angle. His hands were gripped tightly on Max’s arms while the older man’s gaze remained intensely focused on Jacob. When Roth leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s shoulders and held on to him with an iron grip. Roth’s pace only increased and when the kiss was broken, he nuzzled his face beside Jacob’s head so that he could whisper a poetic string of naughty words of encouragement.

“You feel like Heaven, darling. Absolutely _magnificent_.”

Before Jacob could respond, he felt Roth hit that spot inside of him again and his grip on his lover got even tighter. All the witty and poetic things he was planning in his head went blank and he uttered the only thing he could think of at the moment.

“M-More...”

Max didn’t waste any time; he began pounding Jacob harder and more ruthlessly and the younger man could feel himself crawling closer to the edge once again. His hands tightly gripped the hair on the back of Max’s head as he felt a thin sheet of sweat begin to form between them. Wanting to get his lover as riled up as he was, he moved his hands and scratched them slowly down the thespian’s back.

A mix between a moan and a growl fell from the man’s mouth as he pumped himself in and out of Jacob even harder. Jacob’s hands returned to Max’s hair as he needed something to hold on to; he was so close, so fucking close. The tightness in his abdomen was getting worse and he didn’t know how long he would last at this rate, only that it wouldn’t be long at all.

Apparently, Maxwell knew this as well. The theatric placed his lips even closer to Jacob’s ear before sticking out his tongue and licking along the outside, making the younger man shudder in pleasure.

“Come for me, my darling.”

After a few more well placed thrusts from Roth, Jacob felt the rope inside him snap as the waves from his orgasm washed over him. He yanked harshly on his lover’s hair and scrunched up his face as he buried it inside the older man’s shoulder. Roth’s pace and breathing became for erratic and within seconds a harsh growl escaped his body as his hands gripped harshly into the couch on either side of Jacob’s head. Jacob felt the pulsing from Roth’s member inside him and as the waves from his own orgasm had passed, he took a few deep breathing before soothingly stroking Max’s dark hair.

The two of them remained absolutely still for a few moments before Jacob heard a quiet chuckle next to his ear.

“Absolutely brilliant way to start the morning, wouldn’t you agree my dear?”

Jacob let out a tired laugh before turning his face to kiss the side of Roth’s head. Yes, brilliant would be an accurate word, the man figured.

“I would have to agree.” He whispered quietly as a newfound tiredness began to sweep over him.

Suddenly, Roth removed himself from Jacob and got off the couch, causing Jacob to let out a disappointed whine. However, he smile contently when he felt a blanket being placed over him and looked up at his lover affectionately.

“Now, you need to get some sleep my darling.” The older man whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to Jacob’s forehead.

Jacob only responded by scooting over and patting the spot next to him. Roth raised an eyebrow before chuckling contently and obliging. Once Max was on the couch, Jacob wasted no time snuggling up against him and making himself comfortable. He was so grateful that they had made the decision to invest more money in a bigger couch when they got this apartment.

The younger man felt sleep beginning to pull at him as he buried his face in Max’s chest and was already almost out cold when the older man’s fingers gently ran through his hair.

“I love you, darling.”


End file.
